Dia Milikku
by Garis Miring
Summary: Implied SLASH Caspian/Peter. Perebutan seorang pangeran oleh dua kakak beradik.. sangat menguras kewarasan.. jadi hati-hatilah.. mungkin banyak OOC, namanya juga parodi..hehe


Dia Milikku

Disclaimer : Lama-lama bosan juga nulis ini melulu.. yah pokoknya yang milik saya cuma ide ceritanya ini..

Warning : Slash Caspian/Peter meski tidak eksplisit. Untuk kenyamanan bersama, yang tidak suka slash tidak usah baca..

A/N : Fanfic aneh. Selesai hanya dalam hitungan menit (yah.. 120 menit lah.. haha). Saya tidak peduli seting fanfic ini.. anggap AU boleh, anggap ketika masih perang juga boleh. Tidak begitu berpengaruh kok.. haha. Kalau sudah sampai tengah, coba tebak, apakah ada yang merasa.. familiar dengan sesuatu..? Hehehe

**Dia Milikku**

By : Sirius Lupin

Penyakit yang biasa diidap gadis remaja Inggris : gengsi. Atau setidaknya, Susan Pevensie yang sedang mengalami penyakit ini. Ketika dia bertemu tatap untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Pangeran Caspian, dia sudah tahu—atau _merasa_ tahu—bahwa Sang Pangeran tertarik padanya. Tetapi selayaknya gadis remaja lain, Susan pura-pura tidak peduli, atau bahasa kasarnya, jual mahal.

Memang, Susan mengakui bahwa Pangeran Telemarine itu merupakan pria yang tampan serta beradab. Secara umum, Caspian merupakan pria yang sangat sempurna bahkan untuk seorang Susan. Gadis itu sempat beberapa kali memergoki Caspian mencuri pandang ke arahnya, dan meskipun memasang tampang adem, dalam hati Susan senang juga.

Lama kelamaan, agaknya situasi ini membuat Susan agak kelewatan. Dia senang menerima perhatian Caspian tetapi dia tidak membalasnya dengan kuota yang pantas. Dia berbicara dengan nada dingin pada Caspian, tetapi andai Caspian berbicara dengan gadis lain, dia akan sangat kesal.

Sampailah suatu hari Susan menyadari suatu hal yang cukup membuatnya kaget, kesal, bingung, dan gundah sekaligus. Ketika mereka tengah membahas strategi perang, Susan melihat _kakaknya_ melirik-lirik aneh ke arah Caspian. Bukan, bukan lirikan woi-cepat-selesaikan-bicaramu atau strategimu-itu-kuno-sekali-tahu, melainkan oh-keren-sekali-dia-jika-berbicara-di-depan-umum. Tidak penting bertanya dari mana Susan bisa membedakan itu.

Panik? Tentu saja. Perasaannya persis ketika kau lupa mengerjakan PR kalkulus padahal lima menit lagi dosen _killer_ akan masuk kelas. Segera setelah rapat bubar, Susan menarik lengan Peter dan membawanya ke tempat sepi di Aslan's How.

"Peter, aku mau bicara serius!" desis Susan, agak menakutkan.

"Ya, aku bisa tahu itu dari ekspresimu.. seram tahu!" balas Peter.

Susan mengernyit tetapi dia telah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan segera masalah ini. "Begini Peter, _to the point_ ya, kau suka Caspian?"

Peter jelas kaget. Tetapi dia segera mengatur napas seperti orang yang melakukan yoga kemudian menjawab selayaknya Raja Agung, "Susan, adikku yang manis, memangnya kenapa kalau aku _benar_ suka Caspian?"

Wajah Susan memerah dengan cepat, dia jadi mirip kepiting rebus. "Peter!" tiba-tiba ada nada mendesak, seperti anak kecil yang marah karena kapal-kertas buatannya terinjak oleh kakaknya, "sadar dong, Caspian itu sukanya sama _aku_!" Wow. Percaya diri yang luar biasa.

"Lantas?" Peter mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu kalau kamu juga menginginkannya. Karena setahuku kamu cuek saja kalau dia mendekatimu."

"Pokoknya, kan aku yang lebih dulu!" kata Susan agak merengek. "Kalau kau benar-benar kakakku, sebaiknya tak mengganggu!"

"Apaan," Peter menyalak, "_Dia_ untukku! Bukan untukmu!"

Susan tidak mau kalah, "Caspian milikku, bukan milikmu!"

"Halah! Pergi main sama Edmund dan Lucy saja sana! Biarkan aku mendekati_nya_," Peter menyeruak, berjalan cepat melalui Susan menuju lubang keluar.

Tetapi Susan menggenggam tangan kakaknya dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya, "Peter, kau nggak akan mungkin mendapatkannya," katanya serius, agak berbahaya. "Karena dia memberikan _pertanda _padaku! Jangan banyak mimpi deh!"

Peter menyipit—agaknya sudah menganggap gadis di depannya ini bukan adiknya lagi, tetapi lebih sebagai saingannya. "Kan belum pasti juga kamu jadi sama Caspian," katanya, mengibaskan tangan sehingga genggaman Susan terlepas. "Dia yang menentukan, jadi kau tak usah mengaturku." Dan Peter keluar dari ruangan itu, berbelok menghilang dari pandangan Susan.

Susan menyentakkan kaki kesal.

xxx

Esoknya ketegangan antara Peter dan Susan masih tersisa. Dengan bingung, Edmund memberi tatapan tanya pada Lucy. Lucy memberi tatapan tanya pada Trumpkin. Trumpkin menatap Trufflehunter. Trufflehunter menatap Reepicheep. Dan Reepicheep menatap Caspian. Caspian menghela napas.

Berusaha mengasah kharismanya yang cepat atau lambat diperlukan ketika dia memerintah nanti, Caspian menghampiri dua saudara yang sedang bersitegang itu. "Raja Agung Peter, Ratu Susan, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Peter dan Susan bertatapan, kemudian dengan galak memalingkan muka masing-masing sambil berseru, "HUH!"

Caspian menepuk dahinya, "astaga. Maaf kalau tidak sopan, Yang Mulia sekalian, tetapi tolong kalau ada masalah pribadi jangan dibawa-bawa.. para prajurit jadi merasakan atmosfir tidak enak yang kalian berdua keluarkan. Bisa-bisa ini menghilangkan semangat tempur mereka."

"Kalau kau mau aku tidak marah lagi," kata Susan, "tolong jelaskan pada _Raja Agung ini_,"—ada nada mencemooh dalam suaranya—"kalau dia seharusnya mengalah pada adiknya."

"Sori," Peter membalas dingin, "cinta tidak bisa mengalah, adikku _sayang_!"

"Kalau kalian berkenan menjelaskan ada apa.. karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti situasinya," Caspian nampak ling-lung.

"Aku mencoba meyakinkan Susan bahwa kau, Caspian, adalah milik_ku_!" ujar Peter mendahului. Caspian tersentak kaget dan wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. Kelihatannya Peter tidak sadar kalau secara tidak langsung dia telah _menembak_ Caspian.

Sebelum Caspian sempat berkomentar, Susan menyalak, "tidak! Caspian milik_ku_!"

"Oh.. yang benar?" ujar Peter menantang. "Kusarankan kau mundur sekarang Susan."

Dan segera setelah itu, orang-orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan tersebut menahan napas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan cepat Peter meraih kerah Caspian dan menciumnya. Tidak terlalu terpaku pada reaksi Caspian yang kaget-seperti-mau-pingsan, Peter segera mengahadapi adiknya lagi.

Susan hanya melongo dan perlahan-lahan wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah. Dia telah menyaksikan dengan dekat sekali bagaimana kakaknya mencium Caspian. Dan.. ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Susan yang mengataka bahwa itu.. cukup manis juga.

Tetapi dia menggeleng cepat dan mengernyit tiba-tiba, "uh.." dia kelihatan bingung mau berkata apa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbalik keluar Aslan's How.

Menghela napas, Peter mendekati Caspian dan merangkul tangannya yang lumayan kekar. Masih sambil memerhatikan adiknya yang pergi ke luar, dia berkata, "akhirnya mengerti juga dia kalau _kau_ itu milik_ku_, Caspian."

Sang Pangeran masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Masih menunjukkan tampang kaget-seperti-mau-pingsan.

**END**

A/N : YAP BETUL!! Ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Yovie & Nuno! Hihihi.. saya dan Remus Black menggila dengan membayangkan video clip lagu ini dengan casting yang _berbeda_.. hahaha


End file.
